In conventional two-door, sedan-type vehicles the window to the rear of the side door window is known as a quarter window. This is a small window that conventionally has been mounted on a window regulator mechanism operable to lower or raise the window into and out of a window well located below the belt line and to the rear of the door pillar. As a practical matter, the quarter window is seldom lowered to an opened condition. On the average, the number of occasions on which passengers are carried in the rear seat are relatively few and the number of occasions on which the passengers desire to lower the window are even fewer. Many vehicles are equipped with air conditioners and the quarter windows are almost never lowered for ventilation purposes.
As a cost saving move, it has been concluded that the quarter window regulator mechanism could be eliminated as standard equipment and that a fixed window could be substituted.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle body having a fixed quarter window concept that would meet production assembly feasibility in terms of easy installation of the window panel assembly and its component parts. In addition, an important feature is the ease of adjustment of the window panel assembly to maintain a consistent panel position in all body opening build variations within the permissible dimensional tolerances.